


Hellhound and high water

by Youremyalways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bleeding Out, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hellhounds, Hunt, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt!Sam, Impala, Injured!Sam, Limp Sam, Sams hurt, Worried!Dean, bleeding sam, broments, killing a hellhound, slash or not up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: After a hunt goes sideways, Dean is left with a very injured brother and a 4 hour drive to a hospital. Dean would be damned if he let Sam bleed out in the passenger seat of the impala.





	Hellhound and high water

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie I wrote about the brothers & Sam getting injured cause I love when they're caring for each other. You can decide whether you want it to be slash or not, I left it up for interpretation. Hope you enjoy. I don't have a beta so it's kinda rough. The story can take place basically any season after 8 so enjoy :)

Sam pressed the crimson-stained fabric of an old flannel tee shirt harder against his torn flesh. His eyes squeezed shut as his mouth dropped, hanging agape as a groan escaped his lips. 

"You okay there big guy?" Dean asked, the lighthearted nickname not nearly enough to drown out his fright and worry.

"Dean just drive." He instructed, in a commanding voice that told Dean there wasn't time for messing around.

He gripped the blood-soaked edges of the fabric and wrapped them tighter around his bicep with the hand that wasn't completely limp. He winced in pain, pressing his head back against the headrest. He knew the bleeding had to be ceased, or at least slowed down so he continued to press even though it sent white hot pain through his entire upper body.

"How bad is it?" Dean asked, hearing small moans escaping his brother's mouth.

"It's fine, keep driving." He encouraged, even as he looked down at his arm and knew he was on the verge of bleeding to death. 

2 hours ago:  
"It took off down the alley. You take the left, I'll take the right." Dean whispered to Sam.

The hellhound they'd been hunting was menacing, and the dark, post-midnight, moon-lit sky only made the mood eerier. It was creepy, neither brothers would admit it, but hunting a hellhound at nearly 1:00am in the morning was not the most fun thing they'd ever done.

Dean walked slowly, gun loaded and pointing directly in front of him. His eyes were on a constant loop of scanning his surroundings and right now those surroundings included a dark, grimy alley between two giant factories. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam, gun held by both hands directly in front of him and by the look on his face, he could tell his brother caught something.

As if on cue, Sam spoke, "I think I see something. Behind the garbage bin to the right, 50 feet up." 

"Ok you're gonna start to see weird shit, so just, stay focused." Dean whispered back.

"Yeah, you too." Sam nodded as the two started walking towards the area in which Sam had seen the cloak of invisibly waved over the dog.

Dean was starting to feel his head ache, his field of vision blurring and he blinked several times to clear the fog. He was hearing the evil, rugged laugh of Yellow eyes, and he almost stopped to rub his head clear of the white hot pain in his temples.

Sam didn't seem to be doing any better, his own head pulsating and his mind coming up with visions that nearly swayed him. He saw Jess, with a hole through her stomach and fire burns covering her head to toe. His breath hitched but he continued walking forward.

The dog was attacking them in what felt like no time. Dean felt his body swept up and slammed against the cold, copper metal of a trashcan. He groaned and couldn't even make a move before the animal was approaching his brother.

Sam was pinned to the ground, his hair blowing from the hot, heavy breath of the beast above him. Eye-blinding pain suddenly ripped through his entire body when the creature pulled its claws down from the top of his shoulder to the end of his elbow. The skin and muscle were completely torn, looking like shredded paper. He let out a pained scream, making the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

"Come and get it bitch!" Dean yelled, simply wanting to get the beast off of his sibling. 

When he could tell the creature was facing him, he shot off several bullets, the giant dog whining and whimpering at each penetration. 

With the hellhound distracted, Sam was able to use his good arm and slide his dagger up through the monster's stomach, leaving all the blood spilling out and the body falling to the ground with a thud.

"Shit! Sam you okay?!" He ran over to his brother. 

His only response has a gasp of pain, and Dean knew just by the first glance that his arm was gonna be a serious issue. 

"Dude I'm not going to lie, it looks pretty bad." Dean smiled sadly.

"Yeah? Tell me something I don't know. We gotta go." He ground his teeth together.

"If we move you're gonna bleed to death Sammy. We need a plan." Dean looked at him seriously. 

"The closest hospital is 4 hours away, and I don't have the stuff to stitch you up so this'll have to work for now." 

Dean ripped off his canvas jacket, and then his flannel. He took the blue-gray patterned shirt and began wrapping it around Sam's shredded limb.

"Shit." Dean murmured.

His arm was bad. Really bad. He didn't even know how the thing was still attached. He could see one sticking out, all the skin and muscle torn to bits and strands. He winced when he pulled the fabric tight around his brother's arm and he unleashed a blood-curdling scream.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered as he continued to tighten the material, keeping pressure on the wound, "now let's get to the car alright?" 

Now:  
"2 more hours until we reach the hospital, you think you can make it mega man?" Dean's only way of coping was to use humor instead of showing off his real emotions.

"Dean-" Sam was all set to lie, to tell Dean that there was no need to be concerned, but for some weird reason, the lie died on his tongue.

"I think I might bleed out." He answered honestly, taking Dean by surprise.

Dean gave him a concerned, yet determined look as he stated, "I'm not gonna let that happen." 

"Mhmm not your choice." Black dots danced across his vision as he felt himself get very lightheaded.

"Sam?! Hey Sammy? Stay with me little brother." His voice was laced with panic.

"I'm right here." Sam replied with a grunt, pushing the flannel down further.

"Damnit." Dean muttered, pressing his foot to the gas even harder then before.

They were running out of time and they both knew it. Dean wouldn't be able to live with himself if his brother died, bleeding out, in the passengers seat of the impala.

"Stay awake Sammy." He pleaded.

He received a weak groan in response, making him even more anxious. It was going to be a long drive.

3 hours later:  
"Hey my brother was just taken in, can you tell me his room number please?" Dean asked the young black man sitting behind the reception desk.

"Name?"

"Samuel Winchester." 

"Ah, Mr.Winchester. He's in room C302." He nodded, giving Dean a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Dean said, already bolting to the stairs in an effort to get to Sam's room.

When he arrived, he knocked on the already opened door gently. Sam turned his head to meet his sibling's tired eyes.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

"So, the young Frankenstein lives?" Dean smirked, eyeing the endless amount of stitches up and down Sam's upper arm.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I've never seen so many stitches in my life." 

"You feeling good?" Dean's face turned serious.

"Good's a strong word. Hurts like a bitch but hey, scored some great scars." He smirked a dopey, lopsided smile.

"Yeah I guess." He laughed, his voice drifting.

"You good? Sam was the one asking Dean this time.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm just... relieved that you're okay. You scared me pretty good back there."

"I scared myself." He huffed a breath, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm not worried. You'll pull through and we'll be back on the road in no time." 

"How it should be." Sam agreed.


End file.
